No voy a acabar contigo
by BlacKDarCy
Summary: Basado en El Prisionero de Azkaban. Tanto tiempo fuera y doce años después se entera de lo que le ocurrió a su hermano James por culpa de la persona que ella creia que amaba. Horrible summary.


**Después de mi estrepitoso fracaso vuelvo con otro intento de longfic. Espero que este no sea tan abominable como el anterior.**

**Vosotros diréis. ;)**

**Toda historia tiene un principio**

—Elizabeth, por favor tranquilízate un poco._ —_ Mark intentaba calmarla, pero en estos momentos ella era un manojo de nervios. Hacía dos días que se había enterado de la muerte de su hermano y su mejor amiga, y decidió volar hasta Little Whinging para buscar a su sobrino Harry.

— ¿¡Cómo pretendes que me calme!?_ —_ Contestó Elizabeth con un deje histérico, justo como se sentía en aquel momento._ —_ ¡Vamos a llegar allí y no tengo ni idea de que hacer! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que Harry venga conmigo? No puedo decirle "¡Hola! Soy Elizabeth Potter, tu tía. Vengo a salvarte de tu padrino asesino"._ —_ dijo irónicamente._ —_ Llevo doce años fuera del país por… por…

— Miedo – terminó Mark por ella. – Le tenías miedo a Sirius.

—¡No le tenía miedo a Sirius! — Contestó ella inmediatamente, a lo que Mark le miró suspicazmente — Tenía miedo a su reacción, que es distinto.

— Pero si ya le dijiste lo de tu embarazo, por eso te fuiste. ¿Qué reacción temías entonces?—Definitivamente Mark no la entendía. Elizabeth, por su parte, empezó a recordar aquel día.

El último día que vio al que iba a ser el padre de su hijo…

—_Lizzy, cielo ¿Te falta mucho? — preguntaba Sirius con impaciencia  
—¡No, ya casi estoy! — le gritó Elizabeth desde el piso de arriba — ¡Cinco minutos y ya!  
—Si, claro… ¡Mujeres! — contestó en un susurro rodando los ojos.  
—Oh, por favor, cállate ya— dijo ésta con una sonrisita mientras bajaba las escaleras— bueno dime, ¿A merecido la pena la espera? — Llevaba un vestido corto negro con unos zapatos con bastante tacón. Sus rizos castaños le caían por la espalda. Sirius la miraba maravillado, realmente estaba estupenda.  
—¡Y tanto! ¿Que te parece si le mando una lechuza a James diciéndole que estás enferma?—le dijo a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y apoyaba sus labios sobre los de ella. _

—_La verdad es que el que está enfermo eres tu... además ¡es el primer Halloween de Harry!  
— ¿Y qué? Solo tiene un año, no se va a acordar—dijo restándole importancia.  
— ¿Tampoco te importaría perderte el primer Halloween de tu hijo? —Elizabeth ya se estaba empezando a enfadar.  
—Pero para eso aun quedan años... ahora solo somos tu y yo. Y vamos a aprovechar bien este tiempo — y Sirius volvió a besarla con mas pasión. Elizabeth se deshizo del abrazo y dijo algo que Sirius no esperaba—  
—¿Estos nueve meses, no?—preguntó ella.  
—¿Quieres decir que…? —preguntó Sirius, esperando cualquier otra respuesta menos...  
—Que estoy embarazada, exactamente —... esa  
—¿De verdad?¿Estás segura?¿No será un atracón de comida? — Sirius no se podía creer lo que se le venía encima.  
—No te alegras — no era una pregunta, sabía que no le hacía ninguna ilusión ser padre justo ahora.  
—Si que me alegro... s-solo... que no me lo esperaba. — mintió éste.  
—Ya... si, será eso. — contestó Elizabeth un tanto decepcionada, pues había esperado otra reacción por parte de Sirius.  
—En serio Elizabeth, solo que como me lo has dicho tan de sopetón... en fin, vamos a ser padres ¿como no me iba a alegrar? —el nerviosismo de su voz fue lo que le indicó a__Elizabeth que no le hacía tanta ilusión.  
—Lizzy cielo, voy a ir a dar una vuelta con la moto. ¿Nos vemos en casa de Lily y James?—tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, y salir con su moto era lo que más le relajaba.  
—De acuerdo. Te cuidado. Te quiero.  
—Sabes que yo siempre tengo cuidado. —dijo con una media sonrisa, muy típica de él — Te quiero. — y después de besarla en la frente salió de la casa.  
Al rato de que Sirius de hubiera ido, cogió su chaqueta y se fue a dar una vuelta. Ella también necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un coche venía en su dirección. Todo se volvió muy difuso. _

Lo siguiente que recuerda es despertar en un hospital de Washington. Le dijeron que su estado era crítico y la tuvieron que trasladar allí, pero después de eso ella no volvió.

Entró en una gran depresión cuando perdió a su hijo. No sentía con fuerzas de regresar a la cruda realidad, por lo que decidió refugiarse en el anonimato que le proporcionaba estar en un continente distinto y vivir como una muggle.

No le costó mucho acostumbrarse, aunque echaba muchísimo de menos a su hermano y a Sirius, pero no se veía capaz de continuar como si nada en Londres. Al poco tiempo de vivir en Washington conoció a Mark, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, que junto con la esposa de éste, Linda, encontró una nueva familia, ya que ella aún no se había planteado eso de rehacer su vida con otro hombre.

Mark sabía que era bruja, se lo dijo dos años después de conocerla. A él le fascinó aquella faceta suya y siempre intentó ayudarla en todo lo posible.

Es por eso que ahora estaba cruzando el charco con ella para ayudarla a encontrar a Harry. Ella se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haber estado con él todos estos años. Cuando hacía tan solo dos días que, como por inspiración divina, decidió comprar un ejemplar de El Profeta y leyó lo de la traición de Sirius Black… No tardó ni dos segundos en hacer la maleta y ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore. Quería llegar a Harry, pero no podía revelarle así de sopetón quien era.

Y mientras seguía pensando un plan llegaron a Little Whinging. Alquilaron un coche y condujeron al número cuatro de Privet Drive.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado.—dijo Elizabeth—Ahora lo único que falta es el maldito plan.

—Esto… Lizzy, ¿Se puede saber que demonios es eso?—preguntó Mark señalando lo que parecía una mujer hinchada como un globo y a un hombre intentando alcanzarla. El hombre se parecía muchísimo a…

— ¡Vernon Dursley! ¡Genial! — exclamó Elizabeth, se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea—Espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?—ordenó mientras se bajaba del coche.

Cuando estuvo ya en el jardín de los Dursley, sacó la varita y con un ligero movimiento bajó a tía Marge. Ésta estaba inconsciente. –Mejor—Pensó Elizabeth.

Se acercó a Vernon y se presentó como:

—Daphne Gray, representante del Ministerio de Magia de la oficina de Uso Restringido de la Magia en Menores de Edad. Tengo entendido que su sobrino ha realizado magia fuera del colegio.

— ¡Eso es más que evidente! ¡Y no ha usado ese palo! —Vernon estaba más que furioso— ¿¡Qué le ha hecho a mi hermana!? ¡Haga algo!

—Tranquilo, ella está bien. Ya le he modificado la memoria y no ha sufrido daños. Ahora quisiera hablar con el señor Potter, por favor.

— ¡Suba! ¡Lléveselo, haga algo con ese chico descarriado! — Elizabeth estuvo a punto de lanzarle un encantamiento al oír eso, y más aún cuando escuchó a Vernon rumiar algo sobre "esos malditos bichos raros rondando por mi casa". Al llegar arriba vio a arry empaquetando sus cosas. ¿O debería decir a James? Era una copia exacta de su hermano, excepto por los ojos, que eran iguales a los de Lily. Se veía realmente enfadado. ¿Qué le pasaría? La respuesta debería esperar, ahora tenía que sacar de allí a Harry.

—Buenas tardes señor Potter. — dijo ella educadamente.

—¿Quién es usted?.—preguntó éste con desconfianza.

—Daphne Gray, me mandan del Ministerio, por el problemilla que has tenido con tu tía.

— ¡No ha sido a propósito! Yo, yo ¡No pude controlarme! ¡No pueden expulsarme por ello!—gritaba Harry. Temía mas que nada que le expulsaran de Hogwarts, de su hogar, porque si no debería seguir viviendo con los Dursley.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero tendrás que venir conmigo, así que ve recogiendo tus cosas…

— ¿Ir con usted? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?—Harry pronunció esas preguntas atropelladamente. ¿Dónde le llevarían si no le iban a expulsar?

— ¡Ey, ey! Para el carro muchacho. Todo a su tiempo. Hombre, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, pero creo que a ti tío no le ha hecho ninguna gracia lo que le ha pasado a su hermana, por lo que creo que sería mejor que pasaras lo que queda de vacaciones lejos de ellos, ¿no crees?—El rostro de Harry se relajó un poco, aunque aún le miraba con desconfianza. Ante ello Elizabeth sonrió. —Venga, date prisa. Después hablaremos tranquilamente. Te espero abajo ¿de acuerdo?—y dicho eso, salió de la habitación dejando a Harry un tanto descolocado guardando sus pertenencias.

Cuando Harry bajó encontró a Elizabeth hablando con sus tíos.

—… así que Harry tendrá que venir con nosotros, por precaución ya saben. ¿Ya tiene todo recogido señor Potter?—preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry. Éste asintió ligeramente.—Bien, entonces no nos demoremos más. Ha sido un placer…-se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.—perderos de vista.—continuó en un susurro cuando ya se hubieron alejado.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?—preguntó Harry, aunque le había oído perfectamente.

—Eh… nada, nada. Sube al coche, por favor.- le instó Elizabeth. A Harry le sorprendió que usaran un coche muggle, pero no dijo nada y obedeció.

— ¡Lo conseguiste El…!

— ¡Daphne!—corrigió rápidamente a Mark. —Sí, conseguí bajarla a tiempo y no ha sufrido daños. Harry, él es Mark Barker, un compañero.

— ¿Qué hay?—saludó Mark por el retrovisor. — Oye, _Daphne_—dijo éste recalcando su falso nombre — ¿Dónde vais a quedaros? —Buena pregunta. A su antigua casa no podían ir, obviamente, así que sólo quedaba una opción.

—Nos hospedaremos en El Caldero Chorreante. — Respondió ella. —Creo que será lo más seguro.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a El Caldero Chorreante. Elizabeth acompañó a Harry a su habitación, donde ya se encontraba Hedwig.

—Bueno, estaré abajo. Cuando termines de sacar tus cosas podrás empezar con el interrogatorio— dijo Elizabeth sonriendo. Y, aunque sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, Harry se sintió tranquilo por el trato tan familiar que le daba aquella desconocida. Y pensando en ello siguió desempaquetando sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth se despedía de Mark. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos por Londres.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado al chico tan pronto.— decía él— Aprovecha ahora que tienes una oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, y por favor. Si llegaras a toparte con Black… no hagas una locura

—¿Qué piensas que le voy a hacer a ese maldito cab…?— empezó Elizabeth, pero Mark le cortó. La conocía demasiado bien.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. —dijo muy seriamente. — Si hizo algo tan horrible, alguna razón debía tener.

—Sí, que era un hijo de…

— ¡Eli! — le riñó el.

—Vale, vale. Le dejaré explicarse, pero no valdrá de mucho.

—Bueno, me basta con eso. Pequeña, te echaré muchísimo de menos. —Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. — Vas a tener mucha suerte, lo sé.

— Mark…— apenas podía hablar, y las lágrimas empezaron a acudir a sus ojos. — Si he sobrevivido todos estos años ha sido gracias a ti y a tu cordura. Me has ayudado en todo y me has aceptado sabiendo lo que soy. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Cuídate, por favor. No hagas ninguna locura. Por Harry. Por ti.

—Recuerda que soy emocionalmente inestable, no prometo nada—dijo arrancando una pequeña carcajada a su amigo. — Que te vaya muy bien Mark.

—Adiós Lizzy, y tranquila. Pronto volveremos a vernos— dijo sonriendo. Dicho eso salió del local, dejando a Elizabeth bastante triste. Pero parte de esa tristeza se desvaneció cuando vio a Harry bajando la escalera. Podía ver que estaba algo nervioso.

—_Normal._—pensó ella—_ Dejar su casa para venirse con una desconocida no es fácil._

Harry se acercó a la mesa donde estaba. No sabía que hacer, todo sea dicho.

—Siéntate aquí conmigo— dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa sincera mientras le ofrecía asiento al chico. — ¿Quieres tomar algo?¿Una cerveza de mantequilla, quizás? — El asintió tímidamente. Elizabeth llamó a Tom, el camarero, que enseguida les atendió.

—Cuando quieras empezamos con las preguntas, con una condición.—empezó Elizabeth.

— ¿Qué condición es esa? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Antes ella no había comentado nada de ninguna condición.

—Que cuando termines con tus preguntas me dejes a mí empezar con las mías. — concluyó ella con su permanente sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero a Harry le agradaba esa mujer. ¿Sería alguna especie de truco?

— Está bien. Me parece justo. — contestó Harry algo dudoso.

—Perfecto entonces. Comienza pues.

Harry fue a formular su primera pregunta, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía tantas dudas. Pero lo que mas le inquietaba era:

— ¿Por qué no me han expulsado? He realizado magia fuera del colegio. El año pasado casi lo hacen porque un elfo doméstico apareció en mi casa y ahora… Realmente no lo entiendo. — preguntó Harry decididamente. Elizabeth no sabía que hacer. ¿Le decía la verdad o no? Optó por decírselo, al menos en parte.

— Pues porque yo no tengo autoridad para expulsarte. Antes no fui totalmente sincera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió Harry. Se sentía ¿decepcionado? Pues pensaba que podía confiar en aquella persona a la que acababa de conocer, por raro que le pareciese.

—No trabajo en el Ministerio. Pero hablé con Dumbledore y pensó que lo mejor sería que te vigilaran y alejaran del mundo muggle. Fui a buscarte y me encontré con la hermana de tu tío flotando como un globo. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? — le medio reprendió ella.

—Dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho. Pero creo recordar que ahora es mi turno de preguntas— Le recordó este. — Dice que habló con Dumbledore, ¿de qué le conoce? Y ¿de qué tienen que protegerme? —hizo estás preguntas bastante apresuradamente.

— ¡Ey! ¡Mas despacio tigre! Primero: Puede que Dumbledore sea mi futuro jefe. Segundo: ¡Tú no lees las noticias o qué muchacho! ¡Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido! —le explicó Elizabeth.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver él conmigo? Y ¿Futuro jefe? — Harry no entendía nada.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos.

—A ver. Mejor vamos por partes. Sirius Black era fiel partidario de Voldemort, — A Harry le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre. — y pensamos que seguramente viene a terminar el trabajo que su amo no pudo terminar. Es decir: acabar contigo. —

Harry estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Y no porque un asesino fuera detrás suyo, no. Sino porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía las cosas como eran. Que no intentaban ocultarle la verdad por protegerle. — Así que por favor, prométeme que no cometerás ninguna estupidez y que oigas lo que oigas no irás en busca de Sirius Black.— El rostro de Elizabeth se mostró serio, muy serio.

—Pero señorita Gray, ¿Por qué iba yo a ir detrás de alguien que quiere matarme? — Preguntó Harry algo desconcertado.

—Eso mismo decía yo— susurró Elizabeth más para sí misma que para Harry. — Pero prométemelo. — rogó ella.

—De acuerdo, se lo prometo—y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de ésta. — Ahora volvemos al tema de Dumbledore. ¿Qué quería decir con lo de futuro jefe? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Bueno, es que solicité el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero por lo visto había otro profesor, así que todavía no sé que va a pasar. —le contó a Harry. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Por ahora no. Si quieres puedes empezar tu interrogatorio. —sugirió Harry. Le intrigaba saber que querría saber ella de él.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.—

Después de decir eso vio como Harry intentaba camuflar un bostezo, sin éxito. Ante eso Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Le recordaba tanto a James…

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. —aceptó el. —Hasta mañana entonces, señorita Gray. — Se despidió.

—Descansa, Harry. —dijo, y mientras el subía las escaleras, Tom se acercó a ella.

—Ha llegado esto para usted, señorita. —le dijo a la vez que le tendía un sobre. Lo reconoció al instante.

—Muchas gracias, Tom. — Lo abrió rápidamente y leyó el contenido. Mientras leía su sonrisa se iba ensanchando cada vez más. Al fin la suerte estaba de su lado.

**Ahora os toca opinar. Gracias por leer Ü**


End file.
